warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Group 935
Der Riese 'is a zombie factory run by the super-epic Richtofen! All non-zombie members, the scientists, are german. They have German accents, just like...RICHTOFEN! OH YEAH!!! ''Owned by 4pinkbear! Requests to join go on the talkpage! Listings 'Epic Master of All Zombies: ' Fluss: (means River in german) Pretty, slender, small gray she-cat with sharp emerald eyes. She is smart and serious. But she cares for friends. And never backs down from a fight. (Bird) '''Scientists working there: Piccilo - Very small, graceful, elegant, intelligent, high-voiced, slender, fluffy, sleek, short-haired, delicate, long-limbed, pale, bright-minded, big-hearted, lightly-built, silver she-cat with a few darker spots on her legs and back, a few white spots on her legs and back, white paws, short, yet very fluffy and silky, soft, ruffled fur, especially on her back and legs, and intense, pale, luminous, bright, clear, shining, observant, alert, sharp, pupilless silver eyes with scattered slightly darker and white flecks. (Dove) Evening - Slender, large, intimidating, muscular, broad-shouldered, sweet, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-featured, gentle, quiet, strong, ambitious, cute, intelligent, pale silver tabby she-cat with large, pointed, widely-spaced, slightly darker ears, stripes on her ears, a paler underbelly, a bit of paler fur on the bridge of her muzzle, darker and lighter stripes with no specific patern, soft, ruffled, fluffy fur, and intense, bright, shining, glowing, shimmering, intelligent, luminous, pale green eyes with waves of amber and red in them. (Dove) Fluss: (means River in german) Pretty, slender, small gray she-cat with sharp emerald eyes. She is smart and serious. But she cares for friends. And never backs down from a fight. (Bird) Slash- cool black cat with yellow dashes of fur on forehead and striking green eyes. Very commited to working for Ritchofen. (Wild) Cookie- Clumsy golden she-cat. Yellow eyes with dashes of red on neck. Often drops things, much to the annoyence of other cats. (Wild) Hidescar- Large ginger tom with dark green eyes and a large slash running down his spine. Cookie's mate. (Wild) Slashedpaw- Black tom with orange eyes. Formerly of Past-Time Grove (Wild) Dodgepaw- Small golden tom with amber eyes. Formerly of Past-Time Grove. (Wild) Kaipaw- Blue tom with green eyes and a small purpleish mark near his chest. Formerly of Past-Time Grove. (Wild) Kramer - Black tom with white paws and underbelly. Former Waffen-SS operative, Has seen many friends die and doesn't want that to happen again. However, he will fight if he has to. Richtofen's best friend. (Blacky) Lily - white she-cat with silver stripes, and deep blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Silber - silver she-cat with round blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Other Members: Richtofen - brown-and-green tom with a white face, and pale brown eyes. Former leader, but was killed. Still visits, and when he is there, he is leader, but when he leaves, Fluss takes leadership. He and his brother, Maxis, founded Group 935. (4pinkbear) Petrikit - dark blue she-cat with violet eyes. Daughter of Dempsey and Destined. Longs to meet her father at Der Riese. Has a german accent. (Wild) Licahkit - brown she-cat with light green eyes flecked with blue. Daughter of Takeo and ?. (Wild) Roleplay Center Archives /Archive 1/ RPG Richtofen groaned and sat down in a corner again. Dempsey sighed. "It had some effects." he meowed, and wrote it down on his notepad. "Now, would you like to hear my story of being prisoner of the early Past-Time Grove?" he asked. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 11:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kaipaw was still huddled in the corner, crying. Dodgepaw sat, down, ready to listen to the story. -- Don't ask, just do it. 11:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "One day, Richtofen had decided to go by himself down to the nearby stream to get a drink and bask on the stones. Takeo, Nikolai, and I all waited for 3 hours for his return. He didn't come back. So I decided to investigate the creek. I padded along the path only to find Richtofen handcuffed and pinned to the ground by Hawkfrost. They teleported as soon as Hawkfrost saw me. I ran to get Takeo and Nikolai's help, but because of Richtofen's troublemaking, refused to help me look." Dempsey began. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 11:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kaipaw continued to cry in the corner because of the color red. He then got up, and went into Slashedpaw's room. -- Don't ask, just do it. 11:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss listened Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 12:20, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "When we all escaped, we realised we left him behind, so we ran to go help him, but he and Hawkfrost were gone. Again, he was captured." Dempsey meowed. "And eventually, he escaped by himself, and met the Star Cats." Dempsey finished. "I may mention there was a...er...defect...in the processing of memory restoration. It caused muscle and personality expansion. I don't think it's repairable. He won't be the same. I'm sorry." Lily interrupted, dipping her head, and padded away. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 00:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw walked into his room to find Kaipaw pounding his red sleeping bag with a broomstick. "Wha....?" Slashedpaw asked. "ITS RED!!!! KILL IT!!!" Kaipaw screamed. -- One Night of the Hunter. 00:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen groaned and padded out the door. "I'm starved. I'm going to hunt." he hissed. .::.5 hours later.::. "Where. Is. HE!?" Dempsey snapped to Takeo. "I dunno! We'll have to go look for him!" Takeo grumbled. "What a troublemaker! I always knew he would do something stupid!" VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 00:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw sprang up. "I'll help look for him!" -- One Night of the Hunter. 01:02, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks. By now, he could be in another country for all I know." he grumbled. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 01:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "This is bad." Dodgepaw said. -- One Night of the Hunter. 01:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- When the cats got outside, Dempsey sighed. "Let's split up." he meowed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 01:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw ran to the left. -- One Night of the Hunter. 01:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen weakly lifted his head, spotting Dodgepaw. "Over here..." he croaked. He was cut up and bruised, like a wet leaf, lying in a ditch. Tufts of fur were caught in his claws, and a fresh scar was visible underneath his left eye. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 01:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Guys! I found him!" Dodgepaw screeched. He began to place cobwebs on Rictofen. -- One Night of the Hunter. 01:26, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Great. What happened now!? Stop wandering off, bud, or you'll get beaten again by the DemonCats." Dempsey hissed. "DemonCats!? Who are they!?" Lily shrieked. "A gang that keeps wandering around our territory and gangs up on us when we're alone. Unfortunately, today, Richtofen was a victim." he explained. "Be careful; these wounds are serious!" Dempsey hissed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 01:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dodgepaws getting possesed by Ashpaw....!!) "We should destroy these demon cats as soon as possible." Dodgepaw said in a deep voice. -- One Night of the Hunter. 01:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC ---- "No joke." Richtofen grumbled. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 01:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw's eyes shifted from amber to green, back and forth. He began to laugh evilly. -- One Night of the Hunter. 01:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey smacked him. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 01:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw was heaved back, in mid-air, his pelt suddenley changed to gray. He began to laugh evilly. -- One Night of the Hunter. 01:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen leaned onto Dempsey's shoulder for support. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 02:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked at Dodgepaw "What the..." Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 12:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ashpaw is an evil cat from BrightClan.) Ashdodgepaw looked up his eyes glimmering green. -- One Night of the Hunter. 12:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I know) Fluss looked at him with narrowed eyes. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 12:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "First I'll take care of Group 935...then BrightClan!" Ashdodgepaw snarled. -- One Night of the Hunter. 12:19, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss walked up to him and put her paw on his head harshly, with claws unsheathed Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 12:23, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "AGGGHHH!" Ashdodgepaw screamed, as his pelt changed back to gold. -- One Night of the Hunter. 12:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen rolled his eyes. "Can ve go home?" he spat. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 12:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Sure." said normal Dodgepaw. -- One Night of the Hunter. 12:48, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Zank god. I zink I'm surrounded by hooligans!" Richtofen hissed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 12:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss narrowed her eyes dangerously at Richtofen Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 12:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Great. Richtofen." Dempsey hissed. Richtofen rolled his eyes and padded off. "I'm going home, you crazies!" he grumbled. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 13:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss inhaled. She growled silently Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 13:03, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw stared awkwardly at Richtofen. -- One Night of the Hunter. 13:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wow. It really changed his personality...I'll run more tests later." Takeo meowed, dipping his head. "W-wait! Ed!" Dempsey yowled, chasing into the direction Richtofen vanished to. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 13:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss didn't say anything, only watched. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 13:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What.....?" Dodgepaw said, obviously not caught up with the plot. -- One Night of the Hunter. 13:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wow. There was drastic changes in personality disorder.............something will require more tests to fully restore him." Takeo mewed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 13:15, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kaipaw continued to smack the sleeping bag with his broomstick. Slashedpaw just watched, slurping his cherry slushie. -- One Night of the Hunter. 13:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss didn't respond Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 13:19, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slash, Cookie, and Hidescar were conducting tests on Element 113. -- One Night of the Hunter. 13:22, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (There is no Element 113. Just 115.) Takeo shook his head with a sigh. Richtofen banged on the soda machine. His soda didn't come out. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 13:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (There is more then one element :P) Fluss face pawed Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 13:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (No, I mean on this RP.) "PWAAAAHHHHHH!" Richtofen wailed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 13:59, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss padded up to him. And poked a button on the machine. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 14:14, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- That screwed up the machine and put it on hypersleep mode. "NOO!" he screamed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 16:39, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh calm down you big baby" she went behind the machine and stuck her paw behind it. A soda rolled out in the front. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 16:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whatever. I'm not thirsty." he mewed, and padded off. Dempsey facepawed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 16:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss growled Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 17:04, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen curled up and fell asleep, only for Dempsey to drag him back into the testing room. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 17:11, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss sighed Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 17:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We should do something about him." Nikolai groggily meowed through drinking. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 17:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss sighed "Like what?" she flicked her tail Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 17:45, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Like get rid of him.." Nikolai bumbled. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 17:46, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen blinked and shook his head. he felt that he was forgetting something...something about DawnClan, but he didn't mind. He'll go hunt again as he padded out the door. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 19:56, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss twitched her whiskers. Then started fiddling with something Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:58, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Suddenly, the rogues were back with DuskClan cats hostage. One lept right towards Richtofen. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:10, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss sighed andmewed to Dempsey "Can you go fetch him Dempshey?" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah." Dempsey meowed. He padded out, going all around the territory. He stopped dead when he scented Past-Time Grove mingling with Richtofen's, and DuskClan. A note sat where it is. Building an army. Took your friend. ''-Hawkfrost.'' VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:19, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss waited Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:24, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey came back. "Hawkfrost got his paws on him. I thought he changed." he grumbled. Hawkfrost was standing right there. "I've been here this whole time, bro!" he spat. "Oh. Oops." Dempsey meowed. "Then who left the note?" Lily meowed. "UGH SOME PTG FREAKBAG!" Dempsey hissed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:25, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss face pawed Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll get him later. He'll break out. He always does..." VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay" Fluss mewed Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kaipaw walked out of Slashedpaw's room. Slashedpaw looked like :0 -- One Night of the Hunter. 20:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss smirked "You just missed the party you two" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Kaipaw said. -- One Night of the Hunter. 20:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "To the Gathering, Fluss." Takeo meowed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:52, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Can I come?" Dodgepaw asked. -- One Night of the Hunter. 20:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah." Takeo meowed. They didn't realise that Nikolai had gone, too. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:59, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yay!" Dodgepaw said. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:06, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo sighed again, and padded out the room. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:08, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw stood, slurping his cherry slushie. -- One Night of the Hunter. 21:11, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Petrikit looked around nervously. "D-D-Daddy?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 00:54, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Petrikit!? What're you doin' away from your mother, or my ex-mate...?" Dempsey mewed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 09:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I-I-I don't know." Petrikit said nervously. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 10:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's okay!" Dempsey mewed, and curled his tail around Petrikit. "Zo, looks like a new scientist to me." Richtofen commented, his face in a smirk. Not at Petrikit, but at Dempsey., VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 19:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (SlashedxPetri) Petrikit looked up at Richtofen, eyes widening. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 19:52, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss padded in Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:54, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw looked over at Petrikit. Whoa.....hotstuff. ''-- Stare....of....DEATH. 19:55, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss had her head down. Her eyes narrowed 'Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:56, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw's face began to turn hot and red. Kaipaw saw this and was like FD. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 19:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't mind badgerface here." Dempsey mewed to his daughter, while glaring at Richtofen. "Get to vork Dempshey or I'll shred your ears to bits." Richtofen coolly mewed, glaring straight back, not even smiling, and padded off to get his uniform. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 19:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uhh....right this way!" Slashedpaw said, trying to be helpful. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 19:59, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss padded past Dempsey and the young kit '''Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:01, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "How about, I'm her father, I'll show her where to go? Step aside." Dempsey growled. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:03, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was in deep thought Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:04, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uh...okay!" Slashedpaw said, quickly side-stepping. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:05, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- A very young she-cat followed Dempsey, no more than 7 moons old. She carried two small kits in her jaws. "This is Silber. We helped her escape Past-Time Grove with her two small kits." Takeo meowed. Richtofen froze, his eyes softening in sympathy. "Take her to my office. I will give her a check-up and feed her." he meowed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lichakit looked up at Takeo. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:18, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- She looked achy and tired, her pads cracked. "Here, sit down." Richtofen meowed warmly, and picked up her kits gently, setting them on a soft nest where they could be safe. "It was so cold and dark.......they took me from my mommy!" Silber wailed. "Shush, child, it vill be just fine." Richtofen mewed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was in a different room. Staring at nothing Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:24, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lichakit stared at Takeo. "Whats Past-Time Grove?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:25, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You'll learn in time." Takeo meowed sternly, a serious look in his eyes. .::. Richtofen smiled. "So, are you fine now?" he mewed. "Yes, very much, zanks to you!" Silber mewed. "You are very young; and lucky to get out of zhere!" he replied. "Vell..." Silber mewed, looking away. "I know ze feeling. I vas once prisoner zhere." Richtofen answered for her. "Oh." she meowed. Cream and Milk both squirmed as Silber let them suckle. "You know, you can ztay here. You don't have to vrun from PTG vorever, ve can protect you just fine here." Richtofen mewed. "Really? You'll let me ztay!?" she mewed. "Zure zhing." he meowed, and left his room to go talk to Fluss. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was staring into space Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:34, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Petrikit and Lichakit stood together. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:36, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey locked the door behind him when he entered the room where Fluss was. "Fluss, I need to go on a business trip! Frost Mountain!" Richtofen yowled. "Watch Silber, okay!?" he added, before leaving Group 935. .::. Dempsey confessed, "Fluss, I-I can't hide it. I really like you." He smiled. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss snapped out of her day dreaming, then looked at him "Really?' Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah....like more like love...." he admitted. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:42, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss's whiskers twitched "I like you too" she continued "Richtofens gonna be mad, like.. Not even funny mad" she laughed. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:44, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Eh, forget him. It's just us now." he mewed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:46, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss's whiskers twitched "Okay" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:47, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey padded up behind her, stroking her ears. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked happy. She purred Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:51, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- He gently mated her several times, but in a way where she probably wouldn't feel or notice it, as he continued to lick her ears. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:57, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss didn't say anything Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:00, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Petrikit wondered what her father was doing. Lichakit stared forward. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 21:32, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey let go. "Are you...okay?" he mewed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 09:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw stood next to Petrikit, heavily blushing. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 10:22, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked at him "I'm perfectly fine" she mewed Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 11:18, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, are you hungry or something?" Dempsey mewed, sitting down. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 09:48, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "A bit" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 18:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Dempsey mewed, and opened the door so he could go fetch a mouse. Richtofen was already back. "Woah-you're fast." Dempsey meowed. "Shhhhhuuusshhhhh!" Richtofen hissed slowly. His fur bristled unsteadily as he toyed his wires at a small rock. Dempsey recognized it as a small meteorite. Not an ordinary one. This is a 115-contained one. He realised instantly why Richtofen was back early. "Richtofen, away from the rock." Dempsey meowed carefully. "You'll disrupt ze extraction!" Richtofen snapped. "I said away now." Dempsey hissed. In a flash, Richtofen vanished. The rock with him. "FUDGE!" Dempsey snapped. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 18:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss had walked out when she heard "What happened?" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 18:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "He has 115. I'll get Takeo immediately!" he hissed. "Takeo!" he yowled. Takeo ran to the scene. "Yeah?" "115 emergency report. He could make more zombies, and that would be a mess!" he hissed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 19:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lichakit looked around. "Daddy?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 19:40, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Takeo nodded. "It's okay." Takeo mewed to his daughter, and then teleported to go fetch Richtofen, a portable Pet Carrier at his side. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 19:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Petrikit woke up from a nap. "What's happening?" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 19:55, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked alarmed Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 19:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "We have a Dark Forest Possession in Echo, I repeat, Possession in Echo!" Dempsey hissed into a walky-talky. Nikolai and Hawkfrost busted their way in. "Where?" Hawkfrost growled. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 19:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Slashedpaw woke up from a deep sleep, he went over to his slushie machine and made himself a large cherry slushie. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:00, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss stayed silent Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Kaipaw snored heavily. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:04, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I VILL CUT YOU!" Richtofen shrieked, jerking the cage side to side as Takeo pulled it in. "Darkstripe; hush up. Leave him alone!" Hawkfrost hissed. "Vhatever, as soon as Tigerstar has all ze 115, on Hallow's Eve, ve vill take over ze vorld!" Darkstripe-Richtofen cackled. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw woke up yawning. "I just had the wierdest dream. Richtofen was possesed by Darkstripe!" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:11, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss growled "Hallows eve! I totally forgot!" she looked annoyed with her self Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:14, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cream and Milk blinked and giggled. "You're funny!" Milk squeaked. .::. "Vhatever, ve'll still control all of you, starting vith your veak German friend here!" Richtofen mewed, and Takeo pulled off the cover on the cage, opened it, and started beating Richtofen senselessly until Darkstripe padded out and away. "I'm leaving. You've damaged your friend more than me." Darkstripe snapped. "Gawd...shtupid...Dempshey..." Richtofen growled, eyes half-open. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 20:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "CANDY COOOORN!!" Kaipaw screamed, diving into the mini-fridge. ".....Yeah." Slashedpaw said, watching him squirm. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss put her ears back Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 20:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Petrikit yawned, ready for another day at work. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 20:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I...hate...pie!" he added angrily, stumbling drowsily to his paws. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 21:53, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dodgepaw took out a Mountain Dew. "Yesh!" -- Stare....of....DEATH. 21:58, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Whatever. What the hell did you do?" Dempsey spat. "Er, nozzing..." Richtofen meowed, looking away. "Richtofen...?" Dempsey hissed in demand. "Fine. I can't even remember clearly, I vas taking samples of 115 in the area und blacked out!" he spat, and padded away, tail fur bristling. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 22:12, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lichakit padded out and went over to her expierementing table. For a young kit, she was very intelligent. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 22:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss waited Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:43, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lichakit began expierimenting, starting with the basic pediorodic table. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 22:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey passed Fluss a mouse. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 22:57, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "Thank you" her whiskers twitched as she bit into the mouse, she asked "Do you want any?" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nah." Dempsey mewed. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 23:10, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay" Fluss mewed, and continued eating Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 23:30, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey's stomach nearly growled in hunger. "I'll be right back." he mewed, and hurried into the kitchen, locking the door behind him. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 23:52, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked confused. Then shrugged Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 00:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen hissed, "Bother! My samples are gone!" He threw down a beaker and teleported to go collect more. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 11:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lichakit continued to expieriment, eventually working her way up to using 114. -- Stare....of....DEATH. 12:21, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Need any help?" Cream mewed. Milk toyed with element 115, and the glass tipped and spilled right into her mouth. She swallowed and shuddered. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 12:39, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss saw Milk swallow it "Ack!" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 12:57, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Crap, doesn't Richtofen know how to extract it from a kit? Now her growth will be too fast!" Dempsey spat. Richtofen padded back in, beaten up a bit. His eye was swollen shut. "Don't bozzer asking." Richtofen mumbled. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 12:59, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss shook her head "There's got to be a way" she mewed Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 13:00, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Milk coughed and lay down on her side. "*coughAskRichtofenMouse-brainscough*" she coughed out. VioletI'm a German-Danish-Swedish-Irish-American who likes to PWN. (And Halloween :3) 13:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- She eyed the kit then asked Richtofen "First, how do you get 115 out of a kit, second I'm not going to ask." Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 13:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups